Breaking Free
by TheAlex
Summary: Set in the beginning of Eclipse. Bella finally leaves Edward and seeks shelter with Jacob at La Push. While there love begins to grow, the two lovers run into perilous dangers. Battling crazed Edward and sick Victoria. can they survive? rated for future.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Free

I feel so tied down and restricted these days; like I truly have no other life except the one that revolves around Edward Cullen… These past couple of weeks since Edward has come back from Italy; he has been super controlling. Everyday, he would say where I can and can't go, do and can't do. I wanted a boyfriend not a second dad. My relationship with Jacob Black has increased, and with Edward constantly holding me back, and his prejudice views, there is absolutely no way I can see him. So I had to do what must be done, I had to break up with Edward Cullen. I thought he was my soul mate, I thought I wanted to give up my soul just to be with him for all eternity. But I just can't, I _love_ him I honestly do but I can't be held back from life. So I had to go the one place I knew where Edward couldn't come stalking into my window…The Quileute Reservation.

All during the day, before Edward had come over for his daily visit –until nine o'clock—I had spent the entire day making arrangements. I begged Charlie to let me go spend a few days down with Jacob, and luckily despite my being grounded I got to go. Jacob loved the idea; he was absolutely thrilled, he told me "I am so glad you're finally ditching that _disgusting_ leech." The way he had said disgusting really did sound acidic.

Jacob was picking me up at 10:30 sharp in his 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. For some odd reason, I was super eager for him to get here. I could finally be myself, with people that were just as stupid and reckless as I wanted to be. –

The clock struck 10:20; I stood with my back facing the sink, with my messenger bag slung across me. "Really this eager to leave bells?" Charlie had asked puzzled at my anticipation to leave. "You have no idea," I had mumbled not wanting to upset him. Making Charlie think I was leaving to get away from him and cooking was the last thing I wanted to do.

I kept glancing at the clock when it hit me, I had written a note for Edward and it was still tightly gripped in my hand. It was now 10:25 almost time for my savior to arrive. I quickly ran up the stairs and flew into my room. I sat the note onto my nightstand, and opened the window. I had memorized word for word the note had said:

Dearest Edward,

I am terrible sorry that this conversation couldn't be face to face. If it were I don't think I could have done it. I am leaving; I need freedom which is something you are not allowing me to have. I feel too trapped with you. You wanted me to have a normal life, here is my chance. Just please for me; **DO NOT** go to the Volturi. Think of Esme, Carlisle, and the rest of your family. I hope that one day maybe this can all be sorted out but for now, I need to be away and alone.

I am truly sorry,

Bella

As I stood there remembering the words on the paper I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I can't believe I am being so heartless to him. Before more pain could sink in I heard three loud knocks on the door. I wiped away the tears that had now filled my eyes, and headed back down the stairs. Before I got to the staircase I could hear Charlie and Jacob talking. "Thanks for letting us do this." Jacob has said the excitement in his voice was very, very noticeable. "No problem, just remember Jacob you are welcome here whenever you want to come over. Just please make sure you to don't get into anything dangerous."

Before Jacob could say anything further I began to walk down the stairs. Jacob had a huge grin on his face, and I couldn't help but to smile also. "All set Bella?" He asked me with a child-like voice. This was the Jacob I loved, not the serious angry Jacob, but the child-like happy-go-lucky Jacob. "Yeah, I think so." I stated as I continued my descent down the stairs.

As I walked outside to the Rabbit, Charlie waved good-bye and I threw my bag into the back seat. Jacob quickly hopped into the driver's seat making the car sink lower to the ground. – The beginning of the ride we were both silent, I just sat there off in my own little world, not realizing I was staring at Jacob's russet colored skin. He has grown so much lately, instead of the body of a sixteen year old, it was more like that of an adult body builder.

"So what makes you want to leave that bloodsucker?" Jacob had randomly spoken making me jump slightly. I wrapped my arms around my waste and closed my eyes. "I…I don't feel like talking about it…" I said each word carefully fighting back the tears. The sudden realization of what was happening had just hit me; I bit my lower lip and tried to come to peace with it.

Jacob had understood I guess because he hadn't spoken about it, instead he tried to take my mind off it. "Did you know I bought an x-box off of Embry, I don't get much time to play it because of going on patrols and stuff but maybe tonight we could?" He looked over at me with a half smile. "We'll see." I spoke lightly I really just wanted to think. He is my best friend but deep inside I feel like there could be more to _us_.

Before I knew it we, his little red house came into view, we were now in La Push. When the car parked I noticed Billy had just rolled out onto the porch. We both got out of the car – Jacob with my bag— and walked up to Billy. Billy had greeted me with a one armed awkward hug and a peck on the cheek. "Glad you decided to get a way for awhile." He said with a smile, I knew he was just glad I got away from Edward. "Yeah, and thank you, so much for letting me stay here." "Anytime Bella you can stay as long as you want."

I nodded and Jacob nudged me into the house – Billy continued to sit outside—when the door opened I felt relief wash over me, I was finally free.


	2. Chapter 2: Breakfast in bed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Stephanie Meyer does. Sorry if it seems like its going slow, the action starts next chapter.**

Jacob walked past me into his super small room that mainly consisted of just a bed. He sat my bag on the little floor that there was, kicked off his shoes and turned towards me. "X-box?" He asked with a hopeful attitude I smiled, "Jake, I know I said I would but with all that's happened today I think I just want to go to sleep." Jake frowned slightly and he looked down, "Okay I understand." He grabbed a small crocheted blanket from his closet. "It's the only blanket I have; I don't really get cold these days. Emily made that by the way." I took the blanket and the small pillow he handed me, and followed him out of the room and to the couch.

"Well, it's not a Temper Pedic bed but it'll get you through the night." He said tapping the back of the couch; I smiled lightly "not a Temper Pedic by any means" I mumbled. "Well good-night I'll see you in the morning." He said walking over to me and giving me a light hug. I was so glad it wasn't like most of his bear-hugs. "Night" I whispered as he stalked off outside with Billy.

I glanced at the clock on my phone as I laid down on the springy couch. It was only 10:45! We left at around 10:30, the ride was 12 miles which we drove a mile a minute and I have just been here a couple of minutes but it was so early! I just pushed it out of my mind, closed my eyes tight and drifted off into unconsciousness.

Before I knew it I was awake again. The entire house was pitch black except the small glimmer of moon light shining in from the window. I was curled up into a ball with the small blanket draped over me. The house was freezing; it felt as if I were just sleeping outside! My teeth were chattering as I reached for my phone that was somewhere on the floor. I slid it open and it was only 3:46. I have no idea how I could survive this night, it was to cold, by morning I would be a Popsicle. I shuddered and curled up tighter, I know Billy would have some blankets but I wasn't about to go steal them off his bed.

I shut my eyes, when all of a sudden I heard the creaking of foot-steps. I jumped slightly, I couldn't see who was walking around so I curled up as tight as possible not wanting to move an inch. What if it were Edward? Or worse what if it were Victoria! I winced at the thought of this; it was either back in the arms of my captive, or slowly tortured to death. I stopped breathing, but my teeth still chattered giving away my location to the sudden intruder.

I was so caught up in fear that when the refrigerator door opened I almost screamed. The light from the refrigerator revealed Jacob, as he was rummaging around for something. I began to collect myself and calm down when I had fully known that it was Jacob and not my worst fears. I wasn't thinking smart anyway; there was a pack of werewolves on duty right now, as if they would let a vampire get this close to anyone.

I noticed the figure of Jacob turn to me, "Bella are you okay?" he spoke his voice calming me even more; I was still chattering my teeth. "Not really, I am freezing, and this blanket isn't helping one bit" I told him truthfully. "Hmm, it's warm in here if you ask me." I sighed and with chattering teeth spoke, "Jake, your b…body…t…temperature is like 109 de...degrees" I finally managed to say. Jacob laughed suddenly "Well, I don't think we have anymore blankets." He spoke still as if he found it funny. Did he really not care that I was going to freeze to death!

Before I even had a chance to get mad, I could hear Jake's heavy footsteps heading towards me. "Okay, don't slap me for this; I am just helping you out." Before I could even comprehend what he said I felt on arm grab behind my knees and the other grabbed my other shoulder. With so much ease he lifted me up and held me close to his chest. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and I could feel the heat coming off of him, heating my body. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, and laid my head on his chest.

He chuckled as he started to walk somewhere with me still in his arms. I could hear his heartbeat; it was calm and soothing making my smile stay on my face. Before I really knew it we were in his room, he set me gently on his bed, crawled over me and laid back down. He was about arms length away but for some odd reason I was still smiling, even though some of the cold was creeping up on me. "Thank you, but why would I slap you?" I asked as I very lightly scooted closer to him. "Well for picking you up and bringing you to my bed" He laughed and readjusted his position. "Are you still cold?" His voice was sincere; "yes" I managed to whisper. I felt his arm touch my back, and he lightly pulled me closer to him, my back was touching his chest. "Keep close to me Bells, I'll keep you warm." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my back. I turned over to where my chest was touching his. I felt peaceful, so much more comfortable and warm. "Thank you," I whispered I leaned in slowly to where my lips barley touched his. His lips were smooth, warm and inviting.

I didn't push into the kiss –If you even called it a kiss—I just let my lips brush against his. Suddenly his hand that was on my back pulled me closer, making our lips press together more, my body started to tingle. Normally I think I would have pushed away but I simply couldn't. I could feel his lips parting and his tongue traced my bottom lip, as if he were begging for me to do the same.

I couldn't help it; it was like an impulse I parted my lips also, letting his wet, smooth, slender tongue slid into my mouth. My head was racing, it was is if our tongues were dancing together, his around mine. I pushed myself deeper into the kiss than, and as close as I could be to him. His hand tangled into my hair, and his other was planted firmly now on my butt. He pressed only my hips closer into him until it hurt, I had to stop this but couldn't.

Our tongues were intertwined when I broke it off into several close mouthed kisses. I wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same and I fell into a dreamless sleep. Before I knew it I was awake again, my arms were still wrapped around Jake, and on Jake's alarm clock it said 7:22. I felt so fully rested and filled with energy. I looked at Jacob who was snoring slightly. His head was cocked to the side, and his arms were behind his head like a makeshift pillow.

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, slid out of bed carefully so not to wake him. Billy was asleep, so I decided that I should make breakfast. That way I didn't feel like a third wheel and just a little something for Jake. I looked in there cabinets, and refrigerator and to my surprise they were full with food. I decided to cook a big breakfast, because of the way Jake eats. I cooked, eggs, sausage, hash browns, and made some sweet tea.

I filled the plate and walked into Jakes room, he was still fast asleep and snoring lightly. I sat where I had laid last night and very lightly nudged him. "Jake…Jake…Jacob…" Finally I saw his eyes blink rapidly as he sat up. He looked at the plate with wide eyes and then up to me. "What's this for?" He asked still surprised. "Well, since you saved me from freezing last night, and for all your doing for me, I thought I could at least do something." "Wow thank you Bells." Was all he managed to say, I got up and took the plate to the dining room table as he followed.

"Oh and thank you, a lot for last night, I really don't know how I would have made it through the night as cold as it was." I spoke as he already began digging in; he stopped momentarily and looked into my eyes. "Hey any time…Your welcome to sleep there again tonight…that is if… you know you… wanted to." He stammered and looked away as if he were embarrassed to ask. I smiled "Of course, I'd love to." He looked back up from the plate and smiled widely flashing his bright shiny teeth.

As I started to wash the pans I had used I stopped, and looked back, "Hey, if Sam and the gang aren't needing your assistance right away do you want to go hiking?" After I asked I went right back to scrubbing, and next thing I knew he was next to me. I have still not gotten use to how quiet he was. "Yeah, that sounds like a fun idea, Sam, Paul, and Embry are all at Emily's taking it easy and I don't think they need me right now." As he spoke he put his plate into the dish water. "Thanks, I think you might be a better cook then Emily" He half smiled and kissed my cheek lightly and walked back to the table.

As I still continued to wash the dishes I began to wonder, was I really growing feelings for Jake? Something about that kiss last night was…Marvelous, I had never felt that way towards him before. "Hey, I am going to go change, so we can go hiking, if you need to just change in the bathroom." His voice broke my train of thought. "Okay" I told him, I drained the dish water grabbed my bag and went to go change.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

A/N sorry it took so long! I had writers block. Please Review so I know how I am doing

I rummaged through my bag for something good to wear, and I found it quickly. I found my short, shorts that went to my upper thigh, —Renée had got them and I vowed it was something I planned on never wearing in my life—

And I changed into the simply plain light blue t-shirt that fit snugly around my chest. I changed into them quite quickly and put the dirty clothes back in my bag so I can wash them later. I checked myself over in the mirror, and I grimaced at the short shorts. I hate them, and don't even know why I packed them but to be honest it was really for Jacob.

I paused at that thought, was I honestly growing feelings for…Never mind, I pushed the thought away and left the bathroom. I was staring at the floor when I had exited and ran into something rock hard. I stumbled back before my arm was grabbed and I was pulled upright. "What did I hit?" I stammered still shocked at my clumsiness. "Umm, that would have been me." Jacob chucked as he steadied me.

"Oh I'm sorry" I mumbled as I looked at him, He was wearing no shirt –as usual—and cut off jeans. After I gave him a quick look over I looked into his eyes and noticed he was doing the same. "Short shorts? That's a first" He half smiled and then laughed.

"Fine I'll go change" I snapped and began walking back for the bathroom —I was honestly upset that he didn't like them, that I didn't look good to him— when I was pulled back. I hadn't realized it because I was barley pulled but Jake was now holding me in his arms. I tried to wriggle out of his tight hold but to no avail. "No, there fine Bella, they look…very cute" He managed to say, I turned his arms to see him blushing. "Thanks" I mumbled and slid out of his arms.

"So about that hike?" He looked at me and nodded as if he had forgotten what we even changed for. He stepped in front of me and held the screen door open with a cheerful grin —just like Edward would have— I grabbed my stomach and walked out. I had to get over Edward, I broke up with him, I needed this freedom, and I needed to be with Jake.

After thinking that I let go of my stomach and was feeling a bit better. We both stood in front of the entrance to the forest, and Jake's large hand grabbed mine as we began to walk forward. It was surprisingly bright today, not raining like usual. There were some gloomy clouds lurking about but they weren't my concern at the moment.

As we walked hand-in-hand we both stayed silent. I was enjoying the scenery all the flowers, the moss growing on-top of fallen tree trunks, the vines hanging down low, and the leaves growing up some of the trees.

Jacob, didn't look around he just kept his eyes fixed straight ahead and every once in a while he would give my hand a playful squeeze. "Where are we going?" I finally asked breaking the already to long silence. "It's a surprise" He smiled widely and pulled me a little closer to where our arms were touching. "I hate surprises" I spit out the truth and looked down. Where could he honestly be taking me that would be a surprise in the woods?

He didn't say anything more; just drug me along to his little surprise. "There" he whispered pointing to a break in the trees. I let go of his hand and walked forward to the edge of a cliff. It was well over a 30ft drop, Crawling up the cliff were bright pink flowers and vines, the water was calm just barley making any waves. "What's this all about?" I turned to Jake, who was now lying in the grass with a smile.

He patted the empty spot of grass next to him, and I robotically walked next to him, and plopped down. "Just thought I would show you the cliff we would be jumping off of soon." He looked at me from the corner of his eye with a wide grin on his face.

Suddenly the recollection of my last terrifying cliff diving session hit me. I began to feel dizzy and sick. "What?" He asked sitting up with his gigantic legs crossed. "You, want me to jump off a cliff…Especially after my last cliff session?" I chose my words carefully as I stared at the ground. "Bella…" Jake said in a low voice, his large hands grabbed my face gently and pulled my face up to where I was looking in his eyes. "I would never let anything bad happen to you, how could you even think I would for one second?" I sighed and realized the truth, I was safe with Jake.

"Im sorry, I am I know that you will be there. Can you forgive me?" All a sudden in a weird and sort of seductive voice Jacob said. "I can think of one way that will make me forgive you." I blushed and looked away from his eyes, "yeah and how's that?" "Close your eyes" He whispered I obeyed and closed my eyes lightly.

I could feel him pulling my face closer, and his soft lips had just touched mine when I felt him yank away with so much force it made my head hurt. "Ouch Jake what was that for!" I yelled and opened my eyes to find the shock of my life. Before I knew it I was scooped up in cold, arms. Jake was now a wolf and I was looking up at Edward.

Jake was snarling and I could hear a growl coming from inside of Edward. "Let me go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs to Edward and I pushed myself out of his arms and fell to the ground. He looked down at me confused as if none of this had happened. I tried to scramble to my feet to run behind Jacob but again was grabbed by Edward. I felt like a little Kitten, so easy to pick up and to carry yet so fragile in there arms.

I knew why Jacob hadn't attacked Edward, he was afraid of hurting me, and I was afraid of Edward hurting Jacob. "If you don't let me go!" I began my threat but was just ignored as Edward jumped up into a tree with me still in his arms. Jake looked up into my eyes, —probably seeing the fear in them— and then let out a loud bark. Before I knew it the tree we were on was knocked over with tremendous force, sending Edward and me flying forward to the ground.

It wasn't Jake that hit the tree though, because he was standing in front of us, but who?


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped!

As I was falling I noticed a pure black wolf behind the tree that we were on. It was Sam Uley; beside him was a silver wolf: Paul. A medium brown one: Jared. A gray one with black spots: Embry. And last a chocolate brown one: Quil. As I was naming the wolves in my head I felt the ground. Edward had landed on me, making the air rush from my lungs. I gasped for air, and at the same time tried to push Edward away from me.

Edward sat up and stared in my eyes "I am so sorry" he said trying to pick me up again. "Fuck you." I spit out as I tried to escape his grasp. Before I knew it Edward was tackled again, his grip on me loosened and I went flying through the air. I hit something hard and came crashing to the ground dazed and sick. I looked up at what I hit and saw a tall tree covered in moss, and then I looked to where the wolves circled Edward.

The wolves all charged, and no doubt Edward had read there minds because he jumped up and the wolves collided. Edward again appeared in-front of me, and he once again scooped me up. "I hate you!" I screamed in his face trying to free myself. He just shook his head and began to run. I started to realize I was crying now, just the thought of being back with him made me pissed off beyond anything.

"Don't worry Bella I'm taking you back to the house where you'll be safe." Edward had spoke, his velvet voice sounding rough. "JAKE!" I screamed, my throat was scratchy as I did but I needed to be saved I just couldn't go back.

I looked around and saw that we passed Jake's house and were going up the road to his silver Volvo. He threw me in the back seat and was immediately in the driver's side.

I couldn't speak; I just silently cried and tried to open the door that was child safety locked. The Volvo sped out of La Push, and through Forks, and before I knew it I was at Edward's house. Edward zoomed out of the car, around to my side, picked me up, and we were inside.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all standing in front of us with a smile as if nothing had happened. I was still crying as Edward sat me on the couch. I put my legs up and rested my head on my knees. There was no point in trying to escape, they were to fast and I would have been caught before I even got up.

Alice had sat next to me and put her arm around me but I pushed her away. "Edward, we need to change her now, before they show up." Carlisle spoke, they all were looking at me and Edward stepped closer. "Bella, I have to do this." "If you do Edward, I will hate you for all eternity and not a damn thing you do will change my mind!" I yelled this, stood up and started backing to the door.

Before I could tell Emmett was blocking the door and Edward kept stepping closer. Edward grabbed my neck and tilted my head in a tight grip making me whimper. He kissed it at first, and then I felt his mouth open slowly, his teeth clamped down on my neck, and I started to scream and tried to fight it.

My neck started to burn and then all down my chest and arms started to burn as well. It felt like I was literally roasting on a fire. Apparently my screams were loud, because Alice covered her ears. Edward had released me and lowered me to the floor. "The pain will stop, I promise." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

I couldn't breathe I was thrashing on the floor when I noticed them all tense up. "Their here" Jasper snarled as they all except Carlisle and Edward rushed out the door.

"Jake" I mouthed unable to talk, I still couldn't breathe and slowly my vision began to blur.

A/N Sorry it's a small chapter! Please R&R though!


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting hours

"Bella, oh god I think were too late!" I heard Jacob's frantic voice; I still couldn't see or move my breathing was so shallow it was like breathing through a straw. "We need to get the venom out of her NOW!" I heard Sam say as someone lifted my head. "Is she even alive?" Embry's voice was worried and close by.

I felt someone's soft lips touch my neck, and felt them trying to suck the venom out. I couldn't tell if it was working or not, but I still could barley breathe or see. "Come on Bella, please" I heard Jacob's voice right next to my ear, he sounded as if he were crying and he was obviously the one sucking out the venom.

"Jake" I whimpered surprised I could talk at all. "I'm right here Bells." His voice sounded slightly relived and the lips returned to my neck. Before I knew it I was unconscious. I could hear a beep sound, and the slight hum of something. I opened my eyes slightly, I was nearly blinded by the light and it took several minutes for my eyes to adjust.

"She's awake!" I heard Jacob yell as he appeared at my side. "What…What happened? Am I one of them? Where am I?" Jake looked at me I could see the tears swell up in his eyes. "Oh god I'm on of them aren't I?" "No, I am just so happy you're alive." "Then tell me, what happened?"

"We killed the one you call Jasper, and the other one Rosalie, the others ran off scared. When we found you, you were almost dead, well one of _them_. I sucked the venom out of you and then took you to the Quileute hospital. You have been in a mini-coma for five days now. Charlie thinks you are just staying longer because we texted him pretending to be you."

All this new information made my head hurt a mini-coma wow, I've out done myself. The award for most clumsy danger magnet goes to Isabella Swan.

The sound of foot steps made my attention turn to the door. A doctor walked in followed by Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Billy. They all circled the bed as the male Dr. checked my pulse.

After about an hour of questions from the Dr. He said I had to stay another night just to be sure that the concussion I now had didn't do anything. I grimaced at the thought of staying another night in a hospital, all alone. When the Dr. Left the boys circled my bed, asking there own annoying questions about what happened at the house, and what they said or did.

Finally after my long interrogation was over a nurse entered the room to give the news that visiting hours were over. They all began to exit when I stopped the nurse. "Yes what is it dear?" She said in an innocent voice "please can I have at least one person stay with me?" "I'm sorry but we can't." I cut her off "Then I am leaving" I sat up getting ready to leave when the nurse spoke again. "Okay, okay someone can stay as long as it keeps you here."

I smiled in victory as I looked over to Jacob, who was already coming back to my bed. The nurse followed by the large boys and Billy left the room. I looked at my phone and it was 10:30.

Jake sat in silence as I called Charlie. "Hey Bells, about time you got around to call, you ready to come home?" "No way I am having way too much fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic "That's good, alright tell Billy to call me when he gets tired of you." "Thanks" I said sarcastically Charlie just laughed, "alright Bells, call me tomorrow I love you." "Love you too"

I slid my phone shut and laid back on the bed. Jacob was by my side, holding my hand. "I'm so, so sorry this happened." I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck "You came for me." Was all I said, I could feel the tears streaming down my face; Tears of relief that I wasn't a vampire, and tears of joy Jacob was okay.

He kissed my cheek and we both just stared into each other's eyes. I let go of him and scooted all the way to the other side of the hospital bed and patted the side next to me. He looked at me confused, "I have to thank my savoir somehow." I flashed a quick smile and he smiled also. That's when I thought about it, how was Jake even going to fit on the bed let alone with me in it also.

He did, He climbed over, and set me half on his chest half on the bed. I laid my head on his chest, enjoying it maybe to much. He smiled down at me and I kissed his chest making him laugh. "You think the Dr. would care if we lay like this?" I said half joking and half actually wondering.

"Probably, but I could care less, I'm just happy your still here to hold." He pulled me up closer to his face, "I was so scared I had lost you that you were going to be one of _them_. —I noticed that with every word he pulled me up closer to his face— and then I thought about what I would have to do if you did become one of them. I couldn't handle it because…because…" I felt his body shake a little so I put my hand on his face.

"I love you." He spoke, I gasped slightly and I stared at him with wide eyes and he blushed. I couldn't fight the feeling anymore I loved him too. I smiled, "I love you too." I spoke softly and he smiled at my response. I leaned in slowly, as did he. Both lost in each other's arms, eyes closed, our lips locked together in harmony. This time his lips were like nothing I've ever felt before. His kiss so passionate, so warm... The only thought that ran through my head was those three little words that meant so much... I love you.

A/N R&R please! If you have any suggestions just let me know please


	6. Chapter 6: Imprint

I fell asleep in Jake's arms, every two hours a small nurse named Joel would come in to check on me. She smiled when she first saw us and didn't pester me about the sleeping Jacob; she was even being quiet so not to wake him. When I was awoken for the 3rd time the nurse was different. She was a plump woman and she scolded at me, and woke Jacob up and told him to get out of the bed.

He did and I scolded right back at her. While she was checking my pulse she stared at me and I stared back like a stare down. She sighed, looked away and left not soon enough. I looked at Jake who was smiling at me, "you still tired?" I asked scooting over again; He smiled and laid in the exact same position.

"What about when your nurse friend returns?" He asked smiling at the whole ordeal. "She can come to peace with it." We feel asleep again, I on his chest and the whole thing repeated. The nurse told him to move, we had our stare down, I won again, except this time she threatened Jake. "I better not come in here and see you on the bed again or you'll be removed!"

It was only eight in the morning, but I was ready to leave. I asked Jake what we were going to do once I was out but he looked worried. "What?" I asked as I sat up on one elbow. "The fact is Edward has broken the treaty, and Victoria is still out there. We have to kill them, and their all looking for you. I just want to make sure your safe."

"So?" I pestered him to continue, "So… You have to stay at Emily's for awhile. Billy has told Charlie that were all going to Port Townsend to visit family and you wanted to tag along. You don't mind staying away from your house and staying with Emily for awhile do you?"

I sighed and looked back at him, "as long as you visit me constantly." I told him with a smile. "Promise" He said kissing me on the fore-head. —

Two long hours later I was allowed to leave, Jacob drove me to his house first to get my stuff then on to Emily's.

When we arrived at Emily's Sam and the others stepped outside to greet us. Sam was the first to approach us. "Hey, I'm glad you're okay." He said with a pat on the back, Quil walked over to my side "you're a pretty lucky girl you know that?" Embry walked next to me and kissed me on the cheek. Jake growled a little but I calmed him down.

Inside Sam was next to Emily, who was in the kitchen as always, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quil were sitting around the table talking. I had changed out of those accursed shorts and changed into a dark blue pair of Jeans and took my place beside Jake. "Hey follow me" Jake had spoken I didn't really think about it I just automatically followed him outside, and to the side of the house.

I stood with my back to the house, and he was in-front of me. "Bella, I have some…err… well good news to me but, I don't know what you'll think." He stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "Please what, what is it?" I asked really concerned about this. "I…I…I…" "Out with it" as soon as I said that he spit it out "I imprinted on you last night in the hospital!" He turned around and I gasped.

"_"It's not like love at first sight, really. Its more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend._" I had remembered Jacob's words on imprints. I felt the tears fall down my eyes, and he turned to me. "That bad is it?"

I looked at him shocked as he steped closer, "Bad? Why on earth would I think its bad? It's the best news I've had in years!" "Bella…" He smiled, his large hand lifted my chin. He looked so…so perfect at that moment. He leaned down, and his lips touched mine.

The kiss was soft at first, as we both became reacquainted with each other. His hand left my chin and crept to the back of my neck. It slid up and he started running his fingers through my hair. I stood as high as I could on my toes, and ran my hands up his torso, over his shoulders, and lightly held his neck. I slightly pulled him closer to me. His other hand was rubbing my back, both making me enjoy myself and pull myself closer to him at the same time.  
I could tell this soft deep kiss wouldn't last for much longer. He walked into me and I backed up, not breaking our embrace. He had me against the side of the house now.

I let one leg leave the ground and rub slightly against his leg. I could feel him bend slightly and then his hand was in the bend of my knee, pulling my leg to his hip. He held it there for a moment until he was sure I wouldn't take it away. Then I felt his finger tips slowly massaging my upper thigh and I kissed him a little harder.  
Then I realized that I'm off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his soft hair. His hands left my legs and returned to my back. They ran up and down it and then his hands ran under my shirt. His hand- not breaking its rhythm- continued rubbing my bare skin. I could feel my stomach knot but the good kind of knot. I felt like it's time to do some exploring of my own. I fingered at the collar of his shirt and ran my hands inside, ever so slightly just to be teasing.

I felt his hand go farther up my shirt; and his hand flitted across my bra strap, but didn't linger his hand came back. He rubbed the clip for a second, but I hissed a warning huff of air out my nose. His hand left the clip. His other hand found the back pockets of my jeans and he was tracing the stitch patterns. I shivered and I could feel his mouth curve into a slight smile.

Suddenly, I got an idea, I parted his teeth as best I could and in goes my tongue. I felt him relax slightly and I took it back. He followed what I did and suddenly I felt his tongue in my mouth. I held it in my teeth slightly as he took it back.

That's when things really got going. I felt his hand near the waist of my jeans, then slightly in them. He ran the tips of his fingers along the silk band of my underwear. I froze, He growled, never breaking the kiss. I let him go further. While his other hand rested on my butt. I froze again and pull away slightly. He growled again. I smile and continued the kiss. I couldn't let this get out of hand; I had to be the responsible one.

I pulled my head back from his slightly not wanting to agitate him. "I love you," he whispered in my ear, I hadn't realized that he was still holding me in the air. "I love you too" I replied as I put my legs to the ground. "So, how does the feeling about being with me make you feel?" He asked actually wondering. "Like the luckiest girl in the world," I reassured him when suddenly his back went stiff and his body started to shake. "What?" "Get inside, now!" he hissed I obeyed and ran inside past the other wolf members that were outside.

"What's going on Emily?" I asked she wrapped her arm around me. "They since a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7: Torture

**A/N: Hey, sorry this chapter is so small, I really had writers block with this one. Anyway please R&R!**

I couldn't move I just stood there in terror. I tried to calm myself with the thought that I was being protected by Jake and his pack, but it just didn't help. Emily sat me on the couch next to her, put a blanket around me and gave me some water. I had heard the giant wolves as they stormed off in search for the intruder, they looked frantic.

"Who" I spoke finally my voice very hoarse, when I spoke my throat felt dry and scratchy and the water didn't help. "Sam didn't say he just said they caught the scent of a vampire up by the first beach." As I looked down into the water watching it dance around in my shaking hand; there was a knock at the door, making me jump and throw the cup sending water everywhere.

Emily got up and opened the door; while I grabbed the old red dishrag on the table. As I began soaking up some of the water I began to hear a gurgling sound; I looked back, and stopped breathing. It was a person I wish I had never seen in my life again. It was Victoria, the beautiful cat-like vampire, and in her icy-grip she was holding the fragile Emily by the throat.

"Hello, Bella long time no see." Victoria's voice was sarcastic; she tossed Emily into the wall and was already at my side. Victoria grabbed my arm and yanked me up making a loud pop followed by an echo. I screamed as I looked at my arm, she had pulled it straight and up pulling it out of the socket. "Bella, you're so fragile." She spoke and then smiled she leaned close to my ear and whispered: "I want to hear you scream."

I was terrified, she was going to torture me to death, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop her. She so easily tossed me out the door, everything around me was a blur of green when I suddenly came crashing down on my dislocated arm first and then rolled twice.

My arm was burning and my head bleeding, I think I hit a rock or something. As I laid there in a rapidly growing puddle of blood, I noticed Victoria as she sauntered towards me. She dipped her pinky finger in my blood and licked her finger slowly making me wonder what she was going to do.

Victoria smiled and closed her eyes, "I am so going to enjoy this!" Her voice was a snarl and it made the already gush of tears on my face stream faster. She grabbed my hair, and slowly started to lift me. First I was to my knees, then my feet, and then she went higher making me dangle there. I let out a bone chilling scream and started thrashing, trying anything I could do to get away.

She threw her head back in a fit of laughing, "You're so pathetic!" she yelled and with one flick of her wrist I went soaring through the air, before I knew it I had hit the truck of one of the larger trees. Victoria was again at my side, "Beg for death Bella…Beg me to kill you!" she hissed, that's exactly what I wanted at this moment, to fade away, for the pain to stop.

"DO IT!" Victoria yelled, she grabbed my dislocated arm and yanked it more. I screamed and cried even harder –if that was even possible—and decided to give her what she wanted, what we both wanted. "Please…Kill me." I could barley keep my eyes open, my body was numb and I am pretty sure my words were even slurred.

Like I say, death is easy it was sweet release compared to the pain I felt when I was alive. Everything around me was black, and it seemed as if I were floating, wait this can't be what happens when you die… Where was heaven, there was nothing but blackness, okay then I can't be dead because I would be at heavens gate about now.


	8. Chapter 8: Eternal love

**A/N MUST READ! : This chapter contains an explicit love scene I guess is what you could call it… P.S. sorry for making Bella seem like a slut in this chapter R&R please! **

As I was lost in my thoughts I began to shake lightly and from somewhere in the blackness I heard an angles voice. "Bella…Bella please" It was funny, because that voice sounded so much like Jake. "Jake?" I called out looking around the dark void seeing nothing more than the darkness. "Bella!" I heard the voice of Jacob call, and I began to shake again and drift into conscious.

I wasn't dead after all, when I opened my eyes I saw Jacob crying and kissing me, and I was in a bed. I really hope it wasn't the hospital. I sat up lightly and realized I was in Emily, and Sam's room lying on their bed. As I was going over everything that happened I was grabbed tightly by Jake. "I'm so sorry Bella, I am so sorry I was too late." I looked in his eyes, they were red from crying.

"Victoria." I spoke my voice breaking apparently Jake could see the horror in my eyes. "She's gone, **I** killed her, after I saw you lying there covered in blood something just kicked in and I didn't stop until I killed her." I smiled and held Jacob tight and close; my right arm was popped back into place but was still throbbing. "Who was the vampire you saw up by the beach?" "Ed…" he stopped "Him, he was getting on the land, don't know what he was doing. We started chasing him when I felt like you suddenly needed me."

"It's getting late, were going over to Paul's for a little bit, uh you to can stay here if you want." Sam had said and as soon as he came he left. "What time is it?" "2 o' clock" "Are you tired?" I asked as I looked into his heavy eyes. He nodded and then began walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" I practically yelled he turned "To the couch, so I can rest up."

"No, you're going to keep my safe, and warm." I flashed a devilish smile and scooted over leaving enough room for him. He didn't object he tossed off his shirt, reviling his massive chest. He slid into the covers with ease, I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer. As I lay in his massive arms we stared in each others eyes, he risks his life to save me, and I am his Imprint "I love you" I said as my thoughts escaped through my mouth. He repeated my words, and his soft lips touched mine.

Both our lips parted simultaneously and our tongues explored each other. Maybe, this would somehow replace the memories of earlier today… His soft tongue was curious, rubbing mine making it tickle, and he deepened the kiss. Our bodies tightened together, when –without breaking the kiss- in one swift motion he was above me. He was on my body so lightly so not to hurt me. His hand lay on my waist and slowly crept up my shirt.

I didn't stop him; I was Jake's Imprint we would be together forever. His sliding, curious hand sent tingles all down through my body. I was acting on impulses now, I wanted, no I need this.

I pulled my arms away from his neck and slid off my shirt. I could feel his mouth curve into a smile and he broke the kiss. He was about to speak, until with shaky hands I grabbed the button of his pants and popped it open. He looked at me with wide eyes but I continued. I unzipped the zipper extremely slow to build the tension. "Bella, what are you doing?" He asked I could hear the concern in his voice. "I honestly don't know." I said each word carefully and truthfully. "I just thought, I am your Imprint…And we will be together forever…" I was shaken by my own words and actions. I leaned up and put jakes arms on my bra, and he automatically unhooked it.

My head was spinning, this isn't me! Why am I acting like this? That's when it hit me; I am doing this because I love him, with all my heart and couldn't imagine a day without him. I want to spend my life with him, and _be _with him physically and emotionally.

He stared at my boobs which made me feel very uncomfortable, when suddenly he got up. Before I got a chance to say anything Jacob slid of his cut offs revealing black Hanes underwear. I followed his lead and removed my jeans, followed by panties.

Jake turned and swiftly slid between the blankets. I looked up at him as he was in between my legs, naked. He looked so powerful with his broad chest, broad shoulders, broad muscled chest, and the bunching muscles of his shoulders completely sexy. The smooth bronze expanse of streamlined muscle and sinew tapering down to a taut, flat abdomen made me shudder. All in all he was overwhelmingly sexy in silhouette. He was larger, more dominating incredibly a perfect male. As we both sat looking each other over my eyes drifted down. I noticed his straining masculinity, "Are you sure bells?" His voice was soft and lovely. I nodded and he eased himself just barely inside me and as carefully as he could, he guided himself slowly, inch by incredible inch, inside, making sure not to hurt me. Tenderly he entered me, wanting had finally become a reality I whimpered, as he entered, causing him to stop and look at me concerned. "Im fine" I reassured him through a gasp, and he began to continue his descent. Before I knew it he had joined his body to mine. We sat there, he was letting me get used to the feel no doubt when he leaned in, and so close I could smell the flouriest scent coming from his breath. I knew I would never forget this moment. His lips reached my jaw, tracing the lines of my ear to my collarbone. His lips were so warm against my skin that they reminded me of soft, little fluffy pillows. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding in my chest. My blood flowed rapidly in my cheeks, making my face as red as ever. He kissed my neck once more and sat up. I clinched and shuddered as he delved deeper into me with each rhythmic push. He began moving in a fine, subtle, circling movement making me gasp out in pleasure, he smiled crookedly. He stayed with the rhythmic swaying motion making me moan. We moved together simultaneously it was the best thing I had felt.

It had been five moments of the world's greatest feeling; we moved together in total harmony, it was perfect; we kept sensual rhythm when suddenly his thrusts became quicker. He began to thrust faster, once, twice, and then a third time he was slamming thrusts of his climax. He had come in a blinding, pulsing moment of shear soul-shattering intensity. "JAKE!" I cried out, and lifted my hips from the mattress. I trembled on the very edge of my climax, when I was seized by a rush of sensation so intense I screamed in ecstasy.


End file.
